paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Koby and moby
Koby and Moby are Cathryn's little step brothers.and big bros to.Isabella They are in Tundras fannon and 1st Generation. Only Admins and Close Friends can edit without permission they belongs to shimmering wofie. Bio There were born I the same litter and when they were 2 months old the father aboused them and they became blind then 2 _ 3 years they find there older sister Cathryn but when they were teens koby run into a fire to save Cathryn but she got out but koby he didn't make it Apperenteses Koby and Moby are both Husky Collie mixes and look the same, Kobys fur is slightly Darker then Mobys and there Eyes are Blue with Dark Blue Pupills (because they are both blind) they have Perked ears abd Curled fluffy tails. Crushes Moby: He has a crush on Adalyn Koby: he had a HUGE crush on Countess they loved each others company on til he past in the fire (this reminds me of tadahoney) Trivia * Koby is 2 minutes older then Moby * Koby has ADHD and ADD * Moby has insomnia * Even tho Cathryn is there step sibling they love each other very much * Koby will say random things sometimes and Cathryn sometimes pops him in the head for it because he ask the ssame thing over and over again XD * Koby gets ABSOLUTELY annoyed when Moby sing "bing bong" (from inside out) * Koby tries to be the center of attention * Moby is kind of the pup that will call "the quite one" * Moby's favorite game is tag * Although moby's is quite he will be a nerd and be very geeky * Koby likes to eat * Moby loves everyone and everything * Moby is not much of a talker while koby will talk your ear off XD * They ABSLUTELY love to sing and dance * Sometimes moby cry for no reason * Moby has a stuffed pup named ava and koby makes fun of him but secretly has a stuffed bear named tie * Moby loves his older step sister Cathryn to Bits * When there teens koby runs into a fire. And little moby was sad ever since Haft the bio was helped by koho A bit after his brothers death he tends to cry at night saying "koby no koby no!" And he hugs his toy and crys All night :,,,c Koby does really like cathryn idk why Fears Koby: Idk yet Moby: he's deathly afraid of cats, thunder, lightning and being left alone Voice's Koby Pup: Koby teen: Koby adult; Koby singing: Moby pup: Moby teen: Moby adult; Moby singing: Family Cathryn (big step sister) Isabella little sister live Unknown dad past away Unknown mom live Freinds Melinda (got permission from lex) Personality's Koby; he's really hyper and jumpy he will lick your face a lot he will be sassy to and he's kind tho he gets bullied a lot but he doesn't care what they say but he's very goofy. He will teand to get mad at other pups he is not scared to hurt someone tellings if someone messes with his siblings. Moby: unlike his brother he's shy and quite he crys easily because he get bulled a lot he's tender_hearded he will never raise his voice but he will be happy_go_lucky sometimes with his siblings and when someone talks to him he tends to get really blushey Stories by me Stories by others Collabs Song's by me Song's by others Gallery 20151119.jpg|Koby HATES the 'bing bong' song but Moby loves to song and he likes to annoy his bro with it XD Hey brother.png|ADORABLE! art trade with silver! Its so cute I can't stop looking at it! X3 Moby.jpg|Moby Sketch Category:Pipthepuplover pup Category:Males Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Friendly Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Younger Sibling Category:Boy Pups Category:Bisexual Pups Category:Deceased Characters Category:Friendly Animals